


Under The Sea

by ReanTheBean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deep sea dive, Domanent Nico, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Bad Parent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nico is a scuba diver, Percico - Freeform, Percy in atlantis, Percy is a merboy, Romance, Short Story, i cant write smut to save my life, oof, submissive percy, tbh i want a reason for nico to stay with Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReanTheBean/pseuds/ReanTheBean
Summary: Nico is a scuba diver looking for Atlantis. Percy is a merman who's just looking for love. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Maria di Angelo/Hades, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having major writer's block with my other series, so I decided to write this to get my creative juices flowing (ew) I honestly have no clue where I want to take my other series. This was inspired by a prompt I saw on one of Takara Phoenix's works. You should totally check her out.

###  Under The Sea 

Nico di Angelo was a world-class scuba driver. He had been going on exhibitions with his dad, Hades Di-Angelo since he was 15 years old, and at the ripe old age of 23, he was going on his own adventure. Hades had never really cared for Nico, but since his wife and daughter were dead, he had nowhere else to dump him. Nico was fine with it. To say he was excited was an understatement. He loved being under the water, exploring the unknown. He loved the friendships that you build on deep-sea excursions. He had met his best friend, Reyna, on one of his trips. She was a maintenance worker, and like him had loved being in the sea, so obviously when his dad told him he was gonna fund Nico’s solo expedition, he needed to bring her. It wasn’t going to be a big trip, Hades didn’t trust him THAT much, but he still was gonna go pretty deep. He was stoked.

| Line break |

It was the day of the trip. Nico had barely slept last night. He was jittery with sleep deprivation and coffee. As he stood on the dock next to the submarine, Reyna came up to him. “Are you ready for this Captain Di-Angelo?” She said mockingly, but the excitement was shining in her eyes as well. Nico took a deep breath. It was a little hard with all the gear on, but he managed it. “ready as I’ll ever be.” He responded, and with that, they both boarded the submarine.

Percy’s POV

Perseus Achilles Jackson was the prince of Atlantis. He had hair as dark as midnight, and green eyes that looked like the sea he lived in. His skin had a nice healthy tan to it, and he had some muscle. But he wasn’t your average boy. He was a merman. His upper arms and chest were adorned with light blue scales, his neck had small gills on them. His ears were slightly pointed at the tips and his hands had webbing between his fingers. But the biggest thing that set his off from normal humans was his tail. His tail was long and covered in light blue scales, the same color as the scales on his upper body. He was beautiful. He had suitors lining up for him, and he turned everyone one down. He wanted someone who cared about him, not just his beauty or his status.

| LIne break |

Percy was standing in the garden of the palace, tending to the crops. He had just been introduced to another arrogant selfish suitor who only wanted him for his status, so he had come out to the garden to relax. He had just finished planting a new flower when a guard came rushing up to him. His name was Jason Grace and he was Percy’s best friend since they were little. He had been assigned to protect Percy, and ever since then, they had grown close. 

Jason was a blond-haired, blue eyes merman with a purple tail and scales. He had a small scar above his lip that he had gotten when he was first training to be Percy’s personal guard. He had his own mate, Piper Mclean. Piper was a baker in a bakery run by Silena Beauregard.

“Prince Percy!!” Jason yelled as he came to a huffing stop in front of Percy. Percy stood up and faced him. “What’s up, Jason?”

“2 humans have crashed into Atlantis’s borders!! They’re unconscious! We need help bringing them to the infirmary!”

Percy was surprised. Humans? How did they find Atlantis? Now, against common misconception, Merpeople didn’t hate Humans. Humans were to Merpeople like dogs were to humans. Cute, little primitive species that lived on the surface world. Obviously, the Merpeople didn’t like the humans that were polluting the waters, but they knew that most people didn’t do it on purpose.

“Jason, call the rest of the guards!! I’ll go inform my father about this.” Percy told him. Jason nodded curtly and swam away. Percy brushed off himself of the dirt and went into the palace. He swam quickly down the halls and into his father’s study. His father was sitting behind his desk, reading some scrolls. He picked up his head at Percy’s arrival. 

“Percy? What are you doing here?” Poseidon said. Percy held up a hand as he caught his breath and then bowed properly to his dad. “Father,” Percy started politely. “Jason has just informed me that some humans have crashed into Atlantian borders. Jason and his team are currently putting them into the infirmary to be healed.” 

Poseidon’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown the longer Percy spoke. “That’s concerning indeed,” He mused. “I’m sure we can nurse them back to health and send them on their way.” Percy smiled. His father was always so considerate of humans. His father still felt guilty about not being there on time to save the Titanic.

“So Father, could I go the infirmary?” Percy asked. Poseidon smiled, obviously happy about his son sharing his love for humans. “Of course Percy. But could you please come and tell me when they wake up?” Percy bowed to his dad. “Of course Father.” He said and then swam towards the infirmary.

On the way there he met up with his royal advisor, Annabeth. Annabeth Chase was a mermaid with a gray tail and scales that matched her eyes. She was a strong, stubborn woman, capable of taking care of herself. She had been assigned to Percy 200 years ago and they had been friends ever since.

(In Atlantis, every 100 years is one human year. So Percy’s 2500 years old, but in human years he’s is just 25)

“Annie!” He said happily as she swam up to him. “Are you joining me to see the new humans?” Annabeth nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yeah. I heard a guard say the female human was cute, so I wanted to check it out.” Percy gave a short laugh. They were both too gay to function. Maybe that’s how they became friends. They reached the infirmary and went inside. There were 2 guards and Jason standing next to 2 beds. Jason motioned him over to one of the beds, and when he saw the male human laying in the bed, he gasped.

The human was beautiful. His deep brown curls were a bit overgrown, covering his forehead. He had a fair olive complexion, and a bit of muscle to go with it. They had taken his shirt off, and Percy was basically drooling over his abs. He blushed a light shade of blue and turned to Jason. 

Jason saw Percy’s blush and smirked knowingly. Percy cleared his throat and asked Jason, “What do we know about them.” a guard handed Jason some papers and he read them out loud.

Nico Di Angelo  
-male  
-23 years old  
-Italian  
-mild concussion, a broken leg

\- Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano  
-Female  
-25 years old  
-Puerto Rican  
\- broken arm, collapsed lung

Jason finished speaking. Percy looked at man candy-Nico- again. He couldn’t wait to talk to him. As if by magic, Nico opened his eyes. They were so dark Percy could barely see his pupils.

Nico’s POV

Nico opened his eyes blearily. Standing over him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He stared into those amazing green depths that were eyes and decided he was in heaven. No creature could be that beautiful and belong to the earth. “Wha...Where am I? He asked groggily. Suddenly everything came back to him, causing him to sit up quickly and almost bash into the creature. The last thing he remembered was staring into the sea’s depths when suddenly the whole submarine shuddered and red lights started blaring. The ship and turned over and he had hit his head, and now he was-

Nico felt a light hand being placed onto his shoulders. He hadn’t realized he had started breathing heavily. He looked up into those green eyes, which held concern but also excitement. He then took in the rest of the boy in front of his. His hair, his arms with the weird blue stuff, his tail...wait!? A tail!?! Nico gasped and shook his head, trying to see if this was a dream. The boy-no, merboy- in front of his let out a laugh, and it was the most beautiful this Nico heard. It was no human laugh. It made Nico’s tense shoulders instantly relax, and it had felt like his mom had just brushed his cheek and told him everything was going to be alright. 

“Hello,” the merboy said. “My name is Prince Perseus, but please call me Percy. What do you remember?” At the word prince, Nico looked around and sure enough, there were mermen dressed in what looked like armor, with spears in their hands. Without giving it a second thought, he started talking. He told Perseus, no Percy, about the trip and what had happened before he blacked out. Percy looked thoughtful for a bit, then smiled. It was such a sweet and caring smile, that it made Nico blush. He felt a warm feeling sweeping through his body, this merman was going to make him crazy.

“Look, Nico,” Percy said to him. “Why don’t you stay here and rest until your friend wakes up, and I can take you to meet my father to decide what to do with you.” Nico just nodded dumbly, not really taking in the words, just staring into Percy’s depths, trying to decide if they were blue or green. It was only after Percy and the guards left that Nico wondered how Percy knew his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico becomes a merman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to update! I kept on rewriting it, not feeling like it was right, so I hope you like this version!

It had been 4 weeks since Nico had woken up in Atlantis, and honestly, he couldn’t be happier. They made special air bubbles for Nico and Reyna, so they could both breathe. It was amazing, having Prince Percy by his side. So what if he was technically Percy’s pet? He was perfectly fine hanging around the beautiful merman. He was kind and caring, everything Nico could want in a man, or half-man. He couldn’t help it, he was falling in love. 

“Nico!” came Percy’s beautiful voice from outside his door. “I’m taking you to the cave today!” Nico felt excitement welling up inside him. The Cave was the place where the Atlantians get their tail. You get them at age 12 when you’re considered fully grown. Kids under 12 use the air bubbles that Nico had before they got their tails. Nico went to open the door. He was becoming an official merman today and Reyna a mermaid. Thye had been given the choice to return to the surface world without memories or stay down here, and it was pretty obvious what they would do. Reyna had gotten together with Annabeth, Percy’s adviser, after the first week. They were both fascinated with each other’s worlds, Annabeth having never been to the surface and Reyna never having been to Atlantis, so they bonded as they shared stories. For Nico and Percy, it was also obvious. Anyone with half a brain would’ve known that they were crushing on each other, but they were too clueless.

They didn’t need to worry about what was going on in the surface world. Nico di Angelo and Reyna Alvira Ramirez- Arellano had “died bravely” on their sea voyage, but no one mourned. When asked by the press, Hades di Angelo simply replied “good riddance” o the issue. It had stung when they had shown Nico (somehow they had wifi and television down here) but it had convinced Nico, even more, to stay down in Atlantis. 

Nico opened the door to the one and only Prince Percy. He was beautiful as always, his sea-green eyes trained on him, a mischevious smirk playing on his lips. Nico’s growing urge to kiss those bow-shaped lips grew stronger at the thought of him living forever down here. Percy grabbed his arm, said the incantation for the air bubble, and yanked him towards the temple. Nico kicked his legs as Percy swam, excited at the thought of his swimming side by side with Percy. 

When they entered the temple, Reyna and Annabeth were already there. Percy and Annabeth went to go talk to Poseidon, the king, and Percy’s dad and Nico and Reyna hugged. “Thank you” Reyna whispered in his ear “Without you, I would have never found Annabeth and my happiness.” Nico nodded, then lightly punched her in the arm. “When did you become so sappy, Reyna?” He asked, but he understood what she meant. His life had changed so much in the 2 weeks he was here. He developed a crush, learned about a secret civilization, and now he was getting a tail! Before she could reply, Annabeth and Percy came back and grabbed their respective arms. Percy’s smile was huge as he led Nico into the center of the circle. He stood in the middle as a few merpeople came and stood in a circle around him. A mermaid with a green tail came up to him and gave him something to drink. As she stepped back into the circle he brought the cup to his lips and sipped. 

The minute the liquid passed his lips, the other merpeople started chanting. A feeling of calmness washed over Nico and he relaxed his tense shoulders. He felt slits opening on his neck and the air bubble leaving him, but instead of freaking out and not breathing, he breathed fine. He felt scales push to the surface of his upper arms, and when he looked at them he saw they were a dark purple fading to black. Suddenly he felt his legs merge. He looked down and saw a layer of skin growing in between his legs and scales emerging. The scales started just under his belly button, they were a deep purple, and as they went down they faded to black, just like the scales on his arms. He watched the tail end into 2 fins that were pitch black, and suddenly he fell, no legs to support him. He looked up to see that Percy had caught him, and was helping him. He tried to move his tail and found it worked just like his legs, except he couldn’t separate them. 

He stared into Percy’s eyes. They were filled with happiness and a bit of fondness, and without thinking he asked him “Am I pretty now?” Percy looked shocked for a second, then smiled, his eyes filling with moe fondness and a bit of amusement. “You were always beautiful. Can I?” He asked. Nico nodded, already knowing what Percy wanted. With that, Percy placed his lips on him.

Another feeling washed over him, this one ten times more intense. Heat coursed through his newly changed body, and he deepened the kiss. Percy was a bit shocked by Nico’s dominance but gave in quickly. He loved himself a dominant merman anyways. He felt Nico’s tongue asking for entrance, and he gladly let him in. Nico’s tongue entered and traced each of his teeth, making moan. They would have continued, but Posioden called out to them “Get a room!” and they jumped apart. Everyone there laughed while Percy and Nico blushed beet red. Percy grabbed Nico’s arm and led him outside. Nico sawm a bit by himself, but eventually Percy had to hold him up. Percy led him under one of the underwater trees and they kissed again. When they broke apart, Percy looked deep into Nico’s eyes, so deep and full of love. “I love you.” He whispered, a bit scared to break the moment, but Nico looked unfazed. If anything, he seemed happier, if possible. “I love you too.” He replied. Percy pressed his forehead to Nico’s, and everything was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ^^ I want this to be short, maybe 2 chapters.


End file.
